


What About My Titles?

by OsoloNewsDay (TheOtherPerson), screamqueen18



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Apologies, Drinking, F/F, Jealousy, Party, Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-09 07:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8881390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOtherPerson/pseuds/OsoloNewsDay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamqueen18/pseuds/screamqueen18
Summary: Everyone gets together to celebrate Tobin being the '2016 U.S. Soccer's Female Athlete of the Year'. Carli starts to get jealous, seeing as no one celebrated her after she won the same award, not once but twice!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The dastardly duo writing team is back :)

“Yes,” a slightly too drunk Steph cried, “We need to be like Tobin now, Sammy!”

Sam held up her beer and smiled. “Be like Tobin!” she shouted.

Carli scowled. Her ‘mini-me’s’ were already fawning over someone else, forgetting she too won the U.S. Soccer's Female Athlete of the Year not only once, like Tobin, but twice. She had won the award freaking twice and already the mini-Carli’s were becoming mini-Tobin’s. She thought she would be happy not having the two constantly following her, but for some reason, the idea of them following someone else troubled her.

“Tobin, Tobin, Tobin,” Kelley started to chant, her own cup of beer, her sixth or seventh now, sloshed out of the cup splashing her girlfriends. Hope grunted, taking the cup out of her hand, while Carli glared, the beer soaking into her shirt. The team had not thrown a party for her either time she had won, but for Tobin, well the younger midfielder was treated like gold. The whole team had flown out to Portland to celebrate. Even Amy and Lauren with Jrue and Adam in tow with the kiddos had made the long journey out to celebrate their friend’s accomplishment.

It had only been congratulatory texts and tweets for Carli while she, Kelley, and Hope celebrated on their own. Yes, Hope and Kelley had been more than enough in their enthusiasm and ‘rewards’, but seeing what she didn’t have, hurt a little too much. She had her teammates respect, but she didn’t have their love.

“Yo, Tobs,” Morgan yelled, “You’re the only one of us, Young Athlete Award winners, to make it to the ‘Big Kid’ Award. How's it feel?”

Tobin ducked her head sheepishly, smiling as she answered. “It’s an honor,” she said. “It really is.”

“Come on Tobs!” Crystal exclaimed. “Don’t give us that crap you say in interviews! Tell us how you really feel!”

Tobin leaned into Christen as she answered. “It feels amazing,” she said, ducking her head in embarrassment. “To know that I worked so hard for something and I was finally recognized- it’s- just amazing.”

“Now are you going for FIFA World Player of the Year?” Lauren teased. “Like Abby?”

Tobin rubbed the back of her neck, as Carli bit back a comment. “I mean it would be awesome,” the midfielder breathed. “I mean it’s everyone’s dream right?”

“To Tobs!” Ashlyn exclaimed, raising her glass as she leaned drunkenly on Ali. “The U.S. Soccer Player of the Year, and next year’s FIFA World Player of the Year!”

“To Tobs!” the rest of the team chorused, some a bit more drunkenly than others.

Carli didn’t drink though. No, she held back as everyone else let the frosty beer pass their lips. She was so angry on the inside. It had been Kelley’s idea to do this for Tobin and everyone else had readily agreed. Carli’s own wife had thought of it, but had not bothered to do the same when Carli had won the award two times! To be fair though, they had only gotten together during the 2012 Olympics, so she wasn’t with them for the first win. She was still fawning over her now ex then.

Carli just couldn’t be in the bar any more. Hope was already taken care of the bill for the whole thing so she didn’t have to bother about settling her tab. She walked out the door and down the hall. The place was connected to their hotel. It was perfect; this way all the drunken soccer players could stumble up to their rooms without too much trouble. It was better than having to hail a cab or Uber. Kelley had unceremoniously thrown up on their cab driver the last time she had gotten too drunk. It was for that reason that they had kept the drinking close to a bathroom to throw up in.

The elevator ride up was quick. She was alone. The hotel wasn’t busy, except for the drunken women downstairs in the bar.  

The midfielder swiped her key card, stepping through the doorway before closing the door and leaning against it. She sighed, running a hand over her face before stripping out of her clothes, probably already stained from Kelley’s beer. The defender was definitely going to hear an earful tomorrow.

Carli didn’t bother to do anything with the pile of clothes, instead she turned on the shower and stepped into it. The hot water felt amazing as she began to wash the beer from her skin. She stayed under the spray until the water ran cold.

The midfielder shivered as the cold air hit her outside of the shower. She had been too angry to even think about grabbing clothing before. She wrapped the towel tighter around her as she walked back into the bedroom; she grabbed one of Hope’s oversized hoodies and a pair of underwear and tugged them on before getting into bed.

Sliding into the giant bed after finishing getting ready made the giant hole in the midfielder’s heart pulse. Carli shook her head. “I can’t believe they are still there,” she muttered. “I bet they didn’t even realize I was gone.”

Her mind swirled with angry thoughts. She was happy for Tobin, on some level at least, but her jealousy could not be turned off. She wanted to be as loved by her teammates as the Thorn’s player was. It felt like an hour, when really it hadn’t been but fifteen minutes, before Hope showed up, opening the door quietly.

The tears running down Carli’s face was the first thing the former keeper saw. She had noticed her and Kelley’s wife leaving. She had wanted to give her some time alone, thinking perhaps she was going to come back down after having a break. She understood that the midfielder didn’t like crowds, even when they were just her teammates. She needed her alone time after spending only a few hours with them.

However, as more time passed, she had become worried. Wondering if the glimpse of anger she had seen on her wife’s face had been more than just her imagination.

“Babe,” she asked cautiously. “You okay?”

“I’m fine,” Carli snapped. “Shouldn’t you still be downstairs celebrating Tobin?”

“I wanted to see where you were,” Hope said softly, moving to sit next to her wife. “I thought you would come back down after a bit. I figured you wanted some space.”

Carli rolled her eyes and picked up her phone. “Well you found me,” she muttered. “So you can just go back to celebrating Tobin with Kelley.”

“Are you mad?” Hope asked cautiously.

“No Hope,” the midfielder said sarcastically. “Why would I be mad?”

“Babe,” Hope said moving to get under the covers with Carli.

“Stop,” Carli commanded. “Unless you plan on staying here the entire night with me, you aren’t getting in this bed.”

“Car, I need to go check on Kelley,” Hope said softly.

“Then leave,” Carli said flatly. “You forgot about me the entire party. You can forget about me until you’re done celebrating Tobin. Better yet, you can forget about me until you’ve both showered and aren’t covered in sweat and beer.”

“Tobin deserves the attention,” Hope countered. “She’s our friend.”

“Yeah, well none of you seemed so keen to celebrate when I won the award.”

“I seem to remember you being plenty celebrated or does my mouth on that pretty pussy of yours not count as celebration now?”

“Fuck off, Hope!” Carli hissed. “You know damn well what I meant.”

“Car,” Hope said softly. “I was just kidding. We know how hard you’ve worked to earn these awards.”

“Just leave Hope,” Carli sighed. “Go find Kelley, and make sure she isn’t giving her the same rewards she wanted to give me.”

Hope hadn’t drunk that much beer, at least not as much as Kelley, but she sobered up at her wife’s words. She knew the midfielder was obviously upset, but there was one thing you didn’t say in the Solo-Lloyd-O’Hara household. You never accused or even joked about infidelity, especially around Hope, who had been scarred by such acts from her ex-husband. “Carli Lloyd, I know you did not just say that.”

“So what if I did?” The angry woman challenged. She knew, subconsciously at least, that she was doing something really stupid, but she couldn’t help herself. She was never good at knowing when to shut up when her emotions were running high.

“You have to the count of five to apologize, Lloyd.” Hope was pissed. “One.”

“Two.”

Carli stared defiantly back at her wife.

“Three.”

Hope really didn’t want to start a fight tonight. She was tired, and it was supposed to be a celebration.

“Four”

_ Come on Carli _ , Hope begged in her mind.  _ Just say you didn’t mean it. _

“Five.”

Still the midfielder said nothing.

“Fine, you know what? I am coming back with Kelley, after all she was the one that you accused of infidelity, then maybe we can talk about some punishment.”

The threesome had agreed a long time ago that they couldn’t fight like this. It would only hurt the team. They needed a system, a way to correct each other’s behavior when someone got mouthy with the press like Hope or did something stupidly dangerous like Kelley. Carli didn’t usually need ‘correcting’, but sometimes she got too in her head and said something to her wives that she, in right mind, would normally deem beyond unacceptable.

It was for the dynamic of their team and their relationship that they decided to help ‘correct’ one another. It was the only way to ensure that they didn’t have the ‘but why are you on her side’ moments. Nope, the rules were clear on what was a punishable offense, and Carli had just committed number three on their list.

“Just leave Hope,” Carli said, moving away from the keeper and flipping over. “We both know where you’d rather be.”

“And where’s that?” Hope asked dangerously. She knew exactly what the midfielder was implying.

“Just leave Hope,” Carli sighed, raising her head from the pillow. “Go find your other wife and have fun celebrating Tobin. Since I’m not there to drag you down, you can celebrate her however you want.”

Hope stared at the midfielder, her anger growing, before leaving the room, making sure to slam the door behind her.

Making her way downstairs, Hope easily picked Kelley out of the crowd at the bar, before pulling her aside. “Hey Hopey,” the defender slurred. “Where’ve you been? We cut the cake like forever ago! You missed it!”

“We need to get you sober Kel,” Hope said quietly, planting the defender in a chair at a table. “Stay here okay?”

Kelley nodded, pouting as Hope took away her drink and replaced it with a glass of water. Ten minutes later, Hope came back with a plate of food, placing it in front of the defender. “Eat up Kel,” the keeper said gently. “We need to get back to Carli.”

“Carli?” Kelley asked curiously, inhaling half of the cheeseburger Hope had set in front of her. The defender had always had quite the stomach, eating twice as much as either of her wives and never gaining a pound.

“Yes, Carli,” Hope muttered. “How are you feeling now?”

“I didn’t drink  _ that _ much,” Kelley said, rolling her eyes. “But I’m still a little out of it.”

“Really Kel? You spilled half your beer on me and Carli during a toast!” Hope said dubiously.

“Okay, I was a little drunk then, but mostly it was fun to see the expression on your faces, especially Carli’s. That and she was in white. Did you see her boobs,” Kelley giggled.

Hope chuckled softly at the expression on the defender’s face. “Well we still need to get you a little more sober,” she said. “Then, we need to do some correcting.”

“What happened?” Kelley asked, more alert now that a ‘correction’ had been brought up.

Hope clenched and unclenched her jaw before answering. “She accused you of wanting to sleep with Tobin,” the keeper said quietly. “Both of us actually.”

“She said that?” Kelley asked quietly, looking down as Hope nodded. “Give me like ten more minutes and we can go okay? Actually, can you get me some more water and a coffee?”

Hope nodded, pressing a kiss to Kelley cheek. “I’ll be right back,” she promised.   
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carli is a little sore at breakfast.

“You okay?” Christen asked. The team had decided to have breakfast in a private room at the hotel, many too hungover to venture out in public yet. Tobin still hadn’t made it out of bed between the celebration with her friends and the ‘special celebration’ with Christen. Many were looking worse than they had after their WWC win, but Carli was looking more sore than hungover. She flinched every time she moved. Something was definitely off. If the striker didn’t know any better, she would have thought her teammate had joined in the very poorly thought out parking pillar leapfrog. At least Meghan had been able to flirt with a cute nurse as Moe moaned on the stretcher, her downstairs region taking more than a hard bruise.

Carli’s eyes flicked up to her friend. She had brought over her breakfast, but she had yet to sit. She wasn’t even sure if she could sit at this point.

“Yeah,” Carli mumbled. “I’m fine.”

Christen eyed the midfielder before pushing out the chair next to her with her foot. “Well sit down then,” she said.

Carli winced as she moved to sit down, slowly lowering herself into her seat, her hands gripping the table tightly. She whimpered as she finally sat down, closing her eyes for a moment at the pain radiating from her sore ass.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Christen asked concernedly.

“I’m fine,” Carli managed.

“Hope! Kelley!” Christen called, seeing the two walk through the door talking with Becky. “Over here!”

“Hey Chris,” Kelley greeted. “Did you and Tobs have fun last night?”

Christen blushed as she nodded. “Yeah, we did. She deserved the award; I’m glad we were able to celebrate with all of you.”

“Me too,” Kelley said. “Where is Tobs though? Still sleeping it off?”

“Yeah,” Christen said blushing. “She’s still pretty tired from the celebrating.”

“I bet,” Kelley said waggling her eyebrows at the striker, causing Christen to blush even more. “Babe,” she said turning to Carli. “Can you go grab me some breakfast?”

Carli looked at her betrayed but nodded. She winced as she got up from the table, letting out a loud yelp as Kelley smacked her on the butt. “Thanks babe,” the defender said smirking, watching as the midfielder limped away very stiffly.

“Why’s she walking like that?” Christen asked curiously.

Kelley smirked, her eyes never leaving her wife’s awkward duckling walk. Her ass moved side to side with each step despite her best effort to keep her sweats from rubbing against the bruised and raw skin. They had done a good job on her last night. Carli wouldn’t be getting stuck in her head like that again for a while.

“You remember when I tried to climb the goalpost?” the defender asked.

Christen nodded her head. She did, indeed, remember that fateful day when Kelley had almost broken her neck trying to make a point to Tobin and Moe. She wanted to prove that she really was like a squirrel and could climb almost anything. Moe had thrown down the challenge, and Kelley had been foolish enough to take it. As Carli and Hope had made her say in front of the group every morning at breakfast, ‘Just because I am double dog dared does not mean I have to do something that could get me killed.’

The defender had been extremely lucky to have only landed on her wrist. Still Christen had a feeling that Kelley hadn’t just learned her lesson wearing a wrist guard for three weeks. No, she seemed too embarrassed and remorseful for that to be the only thing to have happened.

“Well, let’s just say I was given extra incentive not to do that again.”

Hope took over speaking, “And now Carli has her own incentive to talk to us, rather than be in her head all the time.”

Christen looked at the two more closely; Kelley looked like the cat that caught the canary, and Hope was no better. Her smirk was almost predatory.

“What did you do to her?” She couldn’t help herself from asking.

“I don’t know,” Kelley purred. “Here comes our captain, why don’t you ask her yourself?”

Carli walked over slowly and stiffly, placing down a plate of food in front of both Kelley and Hope. “Thanks babe,” Hope said pulling the midfielder down onto her lap, causing Carli to flinch and whimper as Hope pressed her thigh up between her legs.

“Christen wants to ask you something,” Kelley smirked, causing Carli to sigh.

“What’s up Christen?” Carli asked, flinching again as Hope’s hand purposefully brushed over her breast as she reached for her fork.

The striker blushed, but managed to meet the captain’s eyes. “What did they do to you last night?” she asked awkwardly. “I haven’t seen anyone walk that stiffly, well ever.”

“They got creative,” Carli managed, tensing as Kelley laid her hand on her inner thigh. “Kelley especially.”

“What does that mean?” Tobin asked, finally having made her way from the warm cocoon she had made in their suite upstairs. Christen had kept her up almost all night screaming ‘give it to me, Chris’, ‘fuck yes’, and ‘harder’.

“It means she’ll be behaving for the foreseeable future, won’t she?” Kelley said firmly.

“Wait what,” Toby asked, not following the conversation.

Kelley pinched her lover’s thigh, prompting Carli to answer their teammate’s question. “It means Hope’s big hands aren’t just good for catching soccer balls and Kelley...well Kelley is a little too creative with certain...things.”

Tobin’s brow stayed furrowed until suddenly she understood. They were talking about the ‘darker’ side to the O’Harli relationship. The side that was only alluded to but never fully mentioned. Kelley was so open with their sex life that there really was only one thing that they could be talking so coyly about.

“Oh.”

Carli nodded, tucking her head into Hope’s neck. “I’m sorry about last night Tobin,” the midfielder sighed, flinching as Kelley dug her fingers into her thigh. “I know you deserve the award, you really do. I let my jealousy get the better of me, and I’m really sorry,” she babbled.

“It’s okay Carli,” Tobin said confusedly. “I didn’t really notice anything to be honest, I was a little wrapped up in all the party celebrations.”

“Oh yeah you were,” Ash chuckled, walking over and sitting down.

“Shut up,” the blushing Thorns midfielder grunted.

“I’m sorry was that not you dry humping Pressy and chugging beers? Whatever Carli got up to last night, well, at least it wasn’t public like yours Toby.”

“At least I can walk,” Tobin shot back, causing Carli to blush.

“We have pictures of your party Tobs,” Ash chuckled. “We’ve got blackmail on you for years.”

“Who says we don’t have pictures too?” Kelley interjected coyly, causing Carli to choke on her juice.

“Between the three of you,” Christen said laughing. “You lot will be kept in line pretty well, I think.”

“This one especially,” Kelley purred stroking Carli’s upper thigh. “We can always help you out with Tobs if you need it.”

“Nope,” Tobin exclaimed quickly. “I’m good. After seeing how Carli’s flinching every time you touch her or she moves, definitely not. I’ll leave that to you guys.”


End file.
